heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.09 - A Boy's Best Friend?
And that is how it started. And the very reason that Leo is here at an animal shelter. "Why am I here again Emma?" He is wincing at the high pitched barking and meows and everything else about the place. His nose wrinkles slightly and he sighs yet again. He appears vaguely confused and not really sure what to do with the chaos and all the animals. He looks at them almost warily, and doesn't reach out to touch any of them. They are...Leo isn't sure what they are, or what to think of them. This experience is just too alien for him right now. After the text Emma had asked if Leo might like to go on a drive, just the two of them. She had dressed in a simple white long knit dress, high silver sandals, and a pair of large white shades. It wasn't particularly a day off for her but she fit him into the schedule. There was casual chatter as they arrived, avoiding some of the more difficult subjects that were likely on both of their minds. All in good time. "I donate every year, they run a good shelter." She looked at a small puppy and smiled, reaching out to pet the nose through the cages, "I've been thinking about everything, what you've been through. What you haven't. And you can learn a lot from owning a pet. Responsibilities, companionship, and all the rest." Leo stares at Emma, thinking she is pulling a joke. What would he do with a pet?! When her expression doesn't crack with a, 'GOT YOU!' he starts looking around. "Seriously?" He isn't sure what to think. There is so much to look at and take in, and he isn't fully comprehending it. "I suppose I understand the responsibilities part, but I am responsible." "I'm sure you are. But taking care of another is a unique experience. They'll need you in order to survive." She took her sunglasses and slid them to the top of her head, and connected her eyes with Leos, "And we both know now that what you lack is experience. Besides, if you don't find one you like maybe /I/ will take one home." A snort at that, "Maybe that one for you Emma?" It's a pitbull currently ravaging and ripping up some bedding and looking happy as can be as he pants between the ravaging. But Leo starts to move along the cage lane, there are more than one. "There are so many," as if it never registered to him to bother caring in the past or that there was a problem. "Of course. In a city like this many get left behind or abandoned constantly." Emma made a face at the misbehaving pitbull. Clearly not a creature of fine breeding. She wondered if this location might not have a suitable dog. Emma followed behind him as he looked, and touched at his shoulder gently, "Of course. So...Leo. Are you alright? The dinner party was not my best, I'll admit." "Oh, other than the fact I almost murdered Mr. Shaw?" A slight smirk. "Or the fact that I had a dream last night of ripping him limb by limb? It was the first time I had a dream like that." Leo is still very angry, beyond angry. He has actually toyed with ideas of arrange Shaw's 'demise'. He isn't a particularly muderous individual, Emma would know that. But Shaw flipped a switch in him, an unpleasent one. Leo had been pushed and barely has his fingers on the edge. Lex is the only thing restraining him right now...not even Emma could manage it at this point. But Leo then pushes the thoughts and rage to the back of his mind as it registered to him that the cages started to rattle as he lost control of his power for a few moments. He sighs and raises a hand to rub the back of his neck, "Man, cats seem to shed a lot, then again, most of the dogs aren't doing much better." Oh Emma had a few ideas on how Lex was restraining Leo. The end of the party left her with a very unpleasant and familiar feeling. So now Emma was concerned for the boy, and was going to take action soon. Emma studied his face as the thoughts raced through his mind. Little episodes like the one she just witnessed only confirmed her fears about the boy, she moved along the cages and spotted a large dog gnawing at a dog treat. It was large and white, with a few large black spot. One was located just over it's eye. When she spotted it, the dog tilted it's head to the side, curious. "Short hair. I like this one." In the end, Emma likely would never be able to understand Leo's feelings for his Father. Love, trust, loyalty, belief, admiration, adoration...it isn't something that can simply be 'programmed'. Leo pauses at the cage, tilting his head slightly at the dog. Well, the white wouldn't show up as badly, though the black would. The dog stares at Emma a bit, before looking toward the young man. His tail wags to and fro a little bit before his massive body moves to stand up and stretch. He yawns and starts to head toward the cage door, rubbing up against it. "He is...large." Which likely is why Leo is actually really looking at him. The small animals didn't seem to interest him much. He bends at the knees, staring at the dog, and the dog seems to stare back. The dog appears to have a calm disposition, which would match Leo well. Can it? Emma looked between the boy and the dog. She lets out a small giggle, "He's cute. Let's see how you interact." She summoned over one of the shelters employees to open the cage. Nearby there was a small play area if he wished to interact with the dog. Leo rises as he waits for the door to be opened. Frist thing that happens? The boy and dog stare at each other, and then the dog moves to lift his paws up and plant them on Leo's chest and lick at the boy. "Eww." How moving Leo. But he carefully pushes the dog off calmly, eyeing him. "Well, come on," and he starts walking to the 'play area', the dog padding behind him patiently. Leo in the meantime makes a motion toward his face, and Emma may notice the salvia from the dog goes flying off him to leave him clean. Got to love TTK. The ability did have it's uses. She spoke quietly with the staff while the boy began interacting with the dog. The woman nodded and went to the back room suddenly. Emma found a chair next to the area and sat, crossing her legs in front of her, "I never had a pet growing up. Always wanted one. There is something about the unconditional love, that they give. Plus, good company. However I doubt you are lacking in that department anymore." She softly laughed and smiled at him. Leo looks about the play area, and it's the dog that finds a stick and holds it in his mouth before he sits in front of the young man. Leo reaches out to take the stick, and is soon stuck playing tug of war while he tries not to hurt the dog, a look of frustration on his face as he doesn't understand...isn't he supposed to throw the thing? Why isn't the dog letting go?! But then Emma distractions. "Huh?" Well, he believes Lex loves him unconditionally. "Wait, what department? Company? I don't know about that, Bart has been busy a lot lately." It didn't click with him that Emma might have meant a girl or girls. Emma rolled her eyes, the boy was as cute as he was equally clueless in many subjects, "You tug it with him for a few moments and then you let him win." Emma leaned forward just a bit, a bit of cleavage popping from the top of her dress, "I saw the wallpaper on your phone. She's pretty. And you met my girls of course, precocious ones, aren't they?" "Like a power drill Emma, like a power drill," about her 'girls'. Though Celeste was cute, is the thought that crosses Leo's mind. He play tugs some more and lets go, watching the dog go in happy circles, wagging his tail before he holds the stick out to do it all over again. "..." The pointlessness of this task places in him awe apparently. But Leo obedient goes to reach for the stick again to play tug with the dog. The dog is already training him. "And that's just someone I know," about the girl on his wallpaper. "She's cute and interesting," and likely too dangerous to keep. But Leo likes her, so he doesn't want to walk away. It hurt to walk away from Fern, and he's doesn't know what to do...Rogue helps him. "I seem to find playing with fire productive for some insane reason." Leo doesn't even understand his own interests, but he knows they are likely to backfire and it confuses him. The logic colliding with the emotional. Emma smirked, as she recalled the girls explaining their encounter with the boy. Their occasional individuality would appear at odd moments. One was occasionally being quite confrontational, attempting to play at her jealousy. The students at her school never failed to amuse her. Including this display. She took out her phone to send out a quick text, and put it away just as quickly, "A bit of danger, especially in someone you like makes life all the more interesting. What do you think of the dog?" "He's dumb." But Leo doesn't push the create away when the large dog butts his head into his hand when Leo didn't grab the stick for the fourth time. Leo pets the creature. "Well, guess everyone can't be a genius," seeming to accept that fact. He's going to get the dog, though his logic and self-evaulation hasn't caught up to his impulses in understanding why he is going to take the dog. "Wait, this means I got to walk it and carry these bags and scoopers around." A pause. "Right, hiring a dog walker." He solves that disguisting problem very quickly. Who knew Leo was so cleanly? Then again, his apartment was spotless. Just then the store employee came back and handed Emma a bag, "Precisely. But when the dog needs to go in the middle of the evening, I doubt you'll be able to call your walker. But it'll help. Maria here has picked up some toys for you, bowls, food, some things to get you started." She moved into this play area and pet the dog, smiling at it warmly, "I care about you, Leo. And I want you to experience life. You missed out on many things, so I want to help you how I can." She turned her eyes towards Leo, "What are you going to call him?" Leo just kinda stares at Emma, "What?" He then looks at the dog. "Umm..Bandit?" He does have one black eye after all. Kinda looks like the face of a guy he beat up once in some back alley. But he reaches out to tug playfully at one of the dog's ears, and the dog tries to bowl him over by rubbing up against him...but it's Leo...he just leans so the dog doesn't hurt himself. Is is thinking, but not about the dog's name. "Why do you care about me?" He looks over at Emma. "What do I provide to you that others don't, that would make you care?" "Bandit...interesting; a robber or outlaw belonging to a gang and typically operating in an isolated or lawless area. That's an interesting name for a 'hero' to give his dog." She let out a laugh and rubbed at the dog's ears, and admired his blue eyes. "My darling Leopold, I care about every person I bring close to me. But specifically you..." She had been kneeling next to him, and turned her own bright blue eyes to Leo's, "What you give me, is the honor of sharing experiences with you and your company. That is enough for me to care about you, and want to help you better your life. It was a philosophy I learned from a great man and one I take to heart." Emma softly chuckled and scratched at underneath the dogs chin, "As cold and frigid as it may be." "Apparently, you have love of the dictionary too." A slight smile at that, though the explaination from Emma causes some confusion. "You aren't cold or frigid, you are a very passionate and driven person Emma." Leo then shrugs, trying not to think too deeply on it, his mind is already full. It's not like Emma's reasons are any less than his own for liking her, they are about equal...so he really has no room to question her. Bandit woofs and tries to rub up against poor Emma with his large body as his chin lifts up for more attention. He's a loveable, though calm critter...and will likely be a lap animal. Not a huge deal for Leo. Emma gave the dog more attention as she rubbed at his chin. There was a few moments of silence as the dog is just plain happy. Emma is lost in thought as she enjoys the experience. Then she leans over and gives a soft, a very sweet kiss on his cheek only just next to his mouth, "I know, darling. Most don't." She rose and spoke to the employee, "He wants the dog, please draw up the paperwork." Leo nods in agreement about taking the dog. But he then moves toward Emma, reaching out to capture her free hand. "Thanks." He gives her hand a light squeeze as he leans in to kiss her cheek. Emma touched at the side of his face, standing perhaps a bit too close for a teacher to be next to a student. But given all of their experiences so far, they've already pushed far past what's appropriate, "You don't have to accept the offer to the club. It's been denied. Nor do you need to respect those who I hold dear. All I want is for you to be happy, but to live your life as /you/ see fit. Not to be controlled." She thinks of how Leo immediately changed like a puppet when his fathers safety was in question. Emma felt a rage within her like one she hadn't experienced in quite a long time. It was then her body had turned, so he couldn't read the expressions on her face. Emma went to the counter to start the adoption process. If Emma could do anything for Leo, she could help him experience life, and all of the joys and heartache it brings. Category:Log